Pinheiros
by Tashachan
Summary: Cada brisa suave que batia nas folhas, cada balançar dos galhos, cada piscar das luzes me lembravam seu silêncio e serenidade...


**Pinheiros**

**

* * *

**

_Vila da Folha, 14 de novembro de 2030._

_Cara mamãe, eu acabei de receber meu boletim. Tirei 10 em todas as matérias exceto em educação física, pois eu estava com pontos em excesso e acabei ficando com 11. _

_Bom, eu estarei indo para casa amanhã, as aulas aqui no internato acabaram e eu tenho ainda de arrumar minhas coisas. Avise o papai que eu tentei me esforçar o máximo possível na escola, como ele pediu. _

_Espero vê-los logo. Estou com saudades. Com carinho, _

_Tengoku Hyuuga._

_

* * *

_

Eu acordei muito feliz naquele dia, fiz meus afazeres, arrumei minha cama e olhei pela janela. O Sol brilhava incessantemente. O calor batia em meu rosto e me lembrava do calor que eu sentia quando abraçava meu filho, que logo estaria comigo. Meu marido então se levantou da cama mancando e me abraçou por trás.

- Bom dia, querida.

- Bom dia, Neji. Nosso filho mandou uma carta. – pronunciei, sorrindo e entregando a tal carta para ele.

- Hm. Vejo que o nosso Tengo-kun está virando um ótimo garoto. – ele disse, expressando um sorriso de canto.

- Lembra muito o pai. – me virei e dei-lhe um selinho. – Eu já fiz o café-da-manhã. Vamos comer juntos? Afinal, não é sempre que você tira o dia de folga.

- Mas é claro.

Era quinta-feira, e o hospital permitiu que ele ficasse o resto da semana em casa por causa da lesão que ele teve em seu joelho, enquanto corria para seu plantão. Então ele também poderia ver seu filho.

E então a campainha toca e vou abrir a porta.

- Bom dia! – disse um garoto loiro de olhos azuis e com um sorriso muito espontâneo.

- Olá, senhor prefeito! O que faz aqui logo pela manhã?

- Ah, os meus súditos reais disseram que eu tinha de fazer o controle de habitantes, alguma coisa assim. Então decidi vir batendo de porta em porta para saber quantas pessoas moravam em cada casa... – ele sorriu e posicionou as mãos atrás da nuca. – É mentira. Eu só vim visitar vocês, pois eu tenho algumas horas livres hoje e soube que o meu cunhado ficaria em casa.

- Bom, se é assim, pode entrar. Eu acabei de preparar o café-da-manhã, gostaria de saboreá-lo conosco? – percebo que o meu moreno faz uma cara de desaprovação.

- Claro! Dizem que seu café é o melhor de toda a Vila. – e sorri. – Bom dia, Neji! Como vai o joelho?

- Vai bem. E você, como vai?

- Bem também. Apesar de ter muitos afazeres ultimamente... A Vila do Som anda um tanto quanto desagradável... Eles souberam que andamos bem treinados e disseram que pretendem nos testar. Espero que seja apenas mais uma ameaça... No contrário, entraremos em guerra...

- No caso, eu terei que participar da mesma, correto? Afinal, já participei do exército e da marinha. E, uma vez nestes, você deve arcar com as conseqüências...

- Você está extremamente correto... Lutaremos lado a lado...

- Vocês conversam como se o mais provável fosse a guerra. Por que não comem logo e pensam nos deveres depois?

- Tenten está correta. Vamos comer.

Silêncio. O momento foi de puro silêncio. Acabando de comer, Naruto se manifestou:

- Os que disseram que você cozinha bem estavam certos, Tenten. Adorei o café.

- Muito obrigada, senhor prefei...

- Naruto. Me chame de Naruto.

- Naruto. Bom, agora sim vocês podem conversar a sós. Vou ficar aqui na cozinha lavando a louça e vocês dois podem ir conversar no escritório.

Passaram-se duas horas e logo estavam os dois homens, saindo pela porta.

- Mas você não precisa se preocupar, tem habilidades incríveis, e eu farei de tudo para que nada aconteça.

- Mas Naruto-sama, eu tenho uma esposa e um filho. Não seria muito bom se... Você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu também tenho uma esposa e filhos, Neji, mas não vou desistir de lutar pelo meu lar. Eu sinto muito se você está obrigado a entrar nesta, mas não há nada a fazer...

Logo o prefeito foi embora. Pelo resto do dia meu marido ficou apreensivo. Decidi então, mais tarde, conversar com ele.

- O que houve, Neji?

- Nada. – meu corpo estremeceu. Ele fala sobre tudo comigo. Só não fala quando algo extremamente grave acontece.

- Quando se acalmar e quiser conversar, venha conversar comigo. Eu quero uma explicação. – pronunciei enquanto ia assistir à minha novela.

Pelo resto da noite houve silêncio total. Fomos dormir, cada um virado para um lado. Neji ainda estava apreensivo e eu estava cada vez mais preocupada. Mas também não me manifestava.

No dia seguinte, acordei esparramada pela cama. Olhei para o lado, e... Meu marido! Ele não estava ali!

- Neji? Neji, você está em casa? – eu gritava para as paredes, esperando alguma resposta. Nada. Logo a campainha toca. Seria o prefeito novamente?

- Oi, mãe.

- Tengoku! Meu filho! – dou um abraço apertado nele e beijo sua testa ao nos separarmos. – Como está?

- Estou bem. – ele estava desanimado.

- O que houve?

- O papai. Soube que ele está participando da guerra...

- O seu pai... O que? – eu não estava acreditando nas palavras que saíam da boca de meu filho. Eu imaginava que poderia haver uma guerra, mas... Tão cedo assim?

- Isso mesmo, mãe. Ele foi pra guerra. – e logo caiu uma lágrima de seus olhos. Comecei a chorar também e o abracei novamente.

Passaram-se dias intermináveis...

* * *

_Vila da Areia, 28 de novembro de 2030._

_Cara família, não esperem pela minha volta tão cedo. A situação aqui na Vila da Areia não é das melhores. Já houve muitas almas perdidas e o prefeito está tendo sérias dificuldades. A boa notícia é que reencontrei grandes amigos, mas, nessa situação, acho que isso não se pode chamar de boa notícia. _

_As chances de vitória dão de 50%, pois os adversários são melhores do que imaginávamos. Os clãs Uchiha, Hyuuga e Sabaku estão ao nosso lado, o que nos dá meras vantagens._

_Preciso que vocês mudem bruscamente de cidade, já que a nossa será atacada em poucos dias e já está sendo esvaziada. Não quero que nada aconteça a vocês._

_Caso alguma coisa a mais ocorra, quero que saibam que eu amo vocês, e sinto muito por não expressar isso corretamente, mas é a minha maneira de ser._

_Saudades,_

_Neji Hyuuga._

_

* * *

_

Foi a última notícia que tivemos dele. Tengoku trancava-se todos os dias em seu quarto com seu fone de ouvido no último volume e rocks pesados. Uma de suas especialidades era ser silencioso, como seu pai. E isso me incomodava, já que o mesmo já não estava mais ali.

Bati na porta de meu filho e adentrei seu quarto. Ele estava sentado na cama, observando a neve cair através da janela.

- Tengo-kun? Eu gostaria de conversar com você.

Ele virou-se para mim, me encarou por alguns segundos e pronunciou:

- Está frio, não? Acho que vou pôr um casaco. – levantou-se e o fez. Fiquei parada, sentada à beira de sua cama e esperando o retorno. – Pronto. – sentou-se.

- Filho, eu preciso que você seja forte, ok? Me escute, nós vamos precisar sair de Konoha e ir para um outro lugar. Eu estava querendo ir para os EUA, já que são bem longe daqui.

- Não gosto dos Estados Unidos. Que tal se fôssemos para o centro do Japão mesmo?

- Mas precisamos sair de perto da guerra, meu filho.

- Mas a guerra é só por aqui, não é? Ou estou errado?

- Não, você está certo. Então vamos para o centro do Japão. Se acontecer alguma coisa ao seu pai, é mais perto também. Bom, então vou ligar para sua tia Hinata e pedir para que ela consiga para nós um tempo para ficar na sua casa de férias. E quero que você arrume sua mala com o máximo de coisas que puder levar.

Alguns dias depois, estávamos chegando de carona com minha cunhada e seu marido, o prefeito, à sua casa de férias. O lugar era completamente diferente do local no qual morávamos. Havia neve por toda a parte, pinheiros enormes com luzes piscando e presentes espalhados por toda a parte. Havia até um homem gordo, todo vestido de vermelho, com uma barba branca e um capuz feio na cabeça. Hinata percebeu o espanto vindo da face de meu filho, e começou a esclarecer as coisas.

- Se chama Natal.

- O que?

- Nessa época do ano, as pessoas comemoram o Natal, o nascimento do filho do Deus dos cristãos. Os pinheiros são símbolos do mesmo. O senhor gordo e barbudo é o Papai Noel. As crianças acreditam que esse bom velhinho distribui presentes por todo o mundo no dia do Natal, que, no caso é dia 25 de dezembro. Então todas deixam árvores em sua sala para que ele coloque os presentes embaixo delas. É uma época muito bonita, pois a cidade fica muito enfeitada. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Que coisa ridícula. Um velho gordo com barba grande.

- Ten-kun, tente ser mais compreensivo. Afinal, você não está em casa. – nós nunca havíamos ensinado ao nosso filho o que o Natal era, já que ele nunca estava conosco nestas datas, pois morava com sua avó, afinal, trabalhávamos incessantemente e não tínhamos tempo para cuidar dele. E onde ela morava, a data não era comemorativa. Este ano que nós tivemos uma pequena pausa e as despesas diminuíram, então ele pôde voltar a ser nosso filho, normalmente.

Neji também não gosta do Natal. Ele acha muito desnecessário, uma completa perda de tempo. Ele aproveitava quando era criança para pular por entre os galhos das enormes árvores. Lembro também que ele vivia tentando me estimular a fazer o mesmo, já que éramos amigos muito próximos e estávamos sempre juntos. Ah, Neji. Como sinto sua falta nessa véspera de Natal. Você o odiava, mas sempre estava comigo nele, não é mesmo? Lembro-me quando saíamos para dar uma volta pela cidade e eu insistia em cultivar a tradição do beijo sob o visco... E você me prometeu que voltaria hoje...

* * *

_Vila da Areia, 25 de dezembro de 2030._

_Cara família Hyuuga, _

_Venho vos comunicar que a guerra está finalmente encerrada e a vitória está com nossa união. E que sentimos muito pela enorme perda. Afinal, Neji-sama era um ótimo médico e salvou a vida de muitos. A única vida que não pôde ser salva foi a do mesmo. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_O Kazekage._

_

* * *

_

Meu Deus. Minha voz, minha respiração, minha cor, minha pulsação, tudo se foi naquele momento. A única coisa que estava ali eram lágrimas a correr por meus olhos, que não queriam se fechar. Eu queria acordar, acreditar que aquilo era só um pesadelo, mas não podia. Afinal, não era. Eu já estava bem acordada.

Comecei a gritar, me espernear, queria colocar toda aquela dor para fora...

- Mamãe, o que... – Tengoku pegou a carta que se encontrava em cima de minha escrivaninha. – Não, não é possível! Não pode ser! – ele começou a chorar e correu para seu quarto. Não pude ir atrás dele, afinal, apenas o faria pior.

Olhei para a janela. Os pinheiros piscavam com suas luzinhas incansáveis e me pareciam seus olhos perolados a brilhar. As folhas balançavam, lembrando-me de seus fios de cabelo a voar pelo vento. Os galhos tremiam, lembrando-me de quando seus pés o tocavam para ir para outros, enquanto carregava nosso pequeno filho pelas mãos. A brisa gelada me envolvia num abraço gelado, que me confortava um pouco, como se fossem seus braços a envolver minha cintura...

Deitei-me e consegui, finalmente, tirar um cochilo. Sonhei que Neji vinha até a mim e me dizia que sempre estará conosco. Sempre fará de tudo para proteger-nos e para que sejamos felizes. E demos nosso último beijo, sob um visco debaixo de uma enorme árvore. Lembro-me de sua última frase:

- Eu amo vocês mais que tudo na minha vida, Tenten-chan.

Acordei. Aquilo me acalmou um pouco e fui para o quarto de meu filho.

- Tengo-kun...

- Saia daqui, quero ficar só! – ele ainda estava chorando. Dei-lhe um abraço, que me pareceu muito aconchegante.

- Filho, seu pai está aqui. Sempre estará. Ouça a brisa, sinta-a. Observe os pinheiros. Observe a neve e sua serenidade. Observe as cores suaves. Mas, acima de tudo, os pinheiros, pois neles, sua presença me parece mais forte. Sinta-o. Ele está aqui, sempre estará. Está em nossos corações, em nossas mentes, em nossa vida. Basta acreditar.

* * *

**Oii, pessoal! Bom, a história ficou bem trágica, mas eu achei bem bonita e quis postar, já que amanhã é Natal. **

**Espero que gostem e que admirem os pinheiros tanto quanto eu. *-***

**Um ótimo Natal, e, que tal me darem reviews de presente? Eu ficaria muito grata. ^-^**


End file.
